wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Classic editor
Justina Valentine is a American singer, rapper, model, actress, and songwriter best known for her singles like "Candy Land" featuring rapper Fetty Wap, "All The Way", "Unbelievable, and also for being one of the recurring cast members since Season 8 of Wild 'N Out on MTV. Biography Referred to as the "Queen of the Underground", Justina Valentine has proven she's a clever, quick-witted lyricist, a songwriter with a knack for a memorable hook and an irresistible chorus, and a video performer with an audacious fashion sense. Her music has been featured on shows such as Mob Wives, Running Russell Simmons, and True Life. Her first EP, Valentine was released in 2013, debuting at #38 on the iTunes R&B charts and the leading single "Candyland" featuring rapper Fetty Wap was played over national radio stations. Valentine joined the cast of Wild 'N Out in Season 8, where she also released her debut album Scarlet Letter in the same year of 2016. While also working on her second studio album, she joined the cast of MTV's The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars which premiered on November 21, 2017. Valentine also recently released her third mixtape FEMINEM on the website "DatPiff" for free. Valentine currently host a new digital series “''Your Life in Rhyme''” that is uploaded exclusively on the official Wild 'N Out YouTube channel. She is also hosting a revival of the former MTV dating show, Singled Out with fellow Wild ‘N Out cast member, Conceited. Trivia *She became noticed when she performed at the VANS Warped Tour in 2012 which she received acclaim for. *Her first mixtape charted on iTunes in the Top 30 and debuting at #38 on the iTunes R&B charts. *She has toured with Mike Stud on his "Relief Tour" and was the opening act for his "Stud Summer" tour. *She was one of the two only female Caucasian cast members that joined Season 8. *She has appeared in 10 episodes in Season 8, appeared in 8 episodes in Season 9, every episode in Season 10, and 18 episodes in Season 11 and 12 episodes in Season 12. *She is the third and first female cast member to kiss a Wild 'N Out girl. *She was named "Most Improved" for Season 9. *She started to gain recognition as the "Queen of Wildstyle" in Season 10. *She revealed that she once got a prank call from people claiming to be from MTV and that they wanted her to be on the network. *She and fellow cast member Darren Brand appeared in a commercial for McDonald's to promote their "Fresh Beef Quarter Pounder" sandwich in June 2018. *She is currently signed to Nick Cannon's record label "N'Credible Entertainment". *She was a guest start on the MTV digital series “Basic to Bougie” which features her fellow cast members Tim DeLaGhetto and Darren Brand. Gallery JustinaValeintine.png WNO CastBio Justina.jpg Justina-valentine.jpg img_6626.jpg Justina.jpeg image2-2.jpg JustinaS10.jpeg images.jpg Justina-Valentine-759x500.jpg EE7DFD2E-F0D4-41F1-9DA6-1FDE28CA16C1.jpeg justina.png justs11allthat.png jv.png s10justina.png 38161635_246477419305417_8593166782523506688_n.jpg 36148207_834198470101336_2332632043088773120_n(1).jpg Screenshot (107).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (138).png